looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/5/20 - 1/11/20
LOONEY TUNES *1/5/20 - 8am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *1/5/20 - 2pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *1/5/20 - 11pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *1/6/20 - 8am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *1/6/20 - 2pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *1/6/20 - 11pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/7/20 - 8am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *1/7/20 - 2pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *1/7/20 - 11pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/8/20 - 8am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *1/8/20 - 2pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/8/20 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *1/9/20 - 8am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *1/9/20 - 2pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/9/20 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/10/20 - 8am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/10/20 - 2pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *1/10/20 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *1/11/20 - 8am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/11/20 - 2pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/11/20 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/5/20 - 6am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *1/5/20 - 6:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born To Sing *1/6/20 - 6am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *1/6/20 - 6:30am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *1/7/20 - 6am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *1/7/20 - 6:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/8/20 - 6am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *1/8/20 - 6:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *1/9/20 - 6am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *1/9/20 - 6:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *1/10/20 - 6am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *1/10/20 - 6:30am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *1/11/20 - 6am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *1/11/20 - 6:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny NEW LOONEY TUNES *1/5/20 - 1pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *1/5/20 - 1:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me, The/Bugs Over Par/Fast Feud *1/6/20 - 1pm - Bugs in the Garden, The/Scarecrow/Survivalist of the Fittest/Imposter *1/6/20 - 1:30pm - Bugs VS. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Pain and Treasure/Office Rocker *1/7/20 - 1pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel *1/7/20 - 1:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/8/20 - 1pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *1/8/20 - 1:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *1/9/20 - 1pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster, The/Grim Rabbit, The/Wringer *1/9/20 - 1:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot, The *1/10/20 - 1pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *1/10/20 - 1:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/11/20 - 1pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze *1/11/20 - 1:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker